How to woo a chick again
by WhereIvegone
Summary: Sequel to “how to woo a chick 101”… Trish messes up her relationship with Lita real bad… and wants to fix it… Can Ashley and Maria help her rewoo her chick? Femslash… if you don’t like femslash… I wouldn’t read this if I were you
1. Ultimate Couple

Title: How to woo a chick again

Rating: Hmmm… I have no idea…

Pairing: Lita/Trish… Ashley/Maria

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters; never have; never will… This is all merely fictional and I'm not insinuating anything about the sexualities of anyone involved in this story… tis fiction… with that being said… on with the story… or with the summary…

Summary: Sequel to "how to woo a chick 101"… Trish messes up her relationship with Amy real bad… and wants to fix it… Can Ashley and Maria help her re-woo her chick? Femslash… if you don't like femslash… I wouldn't read this if I were you

--------------------------

Maria ran her fingertips over the small tattoo right below Ashley's abdomen. She traced the design with her fingertips again and again enjoying the feel of Ashley's skin beneath her fingers.

"You could probably draw that by now without even looking" Ashley commented playfully although her voice came out a bit raspy but that always happened when Maria touched her like that even if Maria's intentions were more loving than sexual.

"Huh?" Maria asked, her head resting on Ashley's shoulder as her fingers continued to dance across Ashley's tattoo.

"My tattoo… you could probably draw it now without looking at it…" Ashley clarified.

Maria smiled.

"Yeah…" She agreed. She moved down Ashley's body so her lips were mere inches from the tattoo "I probably could…" She said before bending her head to kiss the design.

Ashley sighed contently looking over at the clock beside her head. It was 10 AM.

"You make me never wanna get out of bed when I'm with you" Ashley said lightly, a smile making its way to her lips. It was true, whenever she woke up beside Maria; she just wanted to stay there and hold the younger girl in her arms forever and ever.

Mornings with Maria were the best, although, so were the days and the evenings and most definitely the nights… but mornings… they were good.

On most mornings, Maria would be the first to wake and would wake Ashley by lacing light kisses to her jaw and neck but on some occasions, Ashley would be the first to stir from sleep and would be greeted with a sight so pure, so delicate, so breathtaking that she would hardly move in fear on disturbing the sleeping beauty beside her.

This was one of the occasional mornings where Ashley had awoken first and for around fifteen minutes, had just watched her girlfriend sleep. She looked so peaceful, so beautiful, so angelic as a small ray of golden coloured light shun through the half closed blinds and rested on her face giving her a goddess-like glow.

When she had awoken, she blinked a few times and smiled as she saw Ashley laying next to her and then somehow they had made their way into the loving embrace there were in at that moment as Maria kissed Ashley tattoo again before working her way up lacing butterfly kisses to Ashley's abdomen. She continued working her way up until she reached Ashley lips and gave her a quick peck.

Ashley glanced at the clock again… 10:05. She sighed, kissing Maria on her lips once again.

"We should get up… Trish is gonna kill me if I'm late" Ashley said before kissing Maria on her cheek and once again on her neck, she kept going lower. She had reached Maria's collarbone when Maria had stopped her.

"Alright… go before you're late…" Maria said. Ashley pouted, aiming to kiss Maria again but Maria ducked out of the way before quickly moving from her position atop Ashley and climbing off of the bed.

Ashley sighed.

"Up…" Maria demanded. Her demanded tone wasn't at all very intimidating but still Ashley groaned covering her head with her pillow. Why did she even suggest getting up?

Maria decided to change her methods since her demanding wasn't working.

"I'll make it worth your while later" She said, her voice seductively low.

That was all Ashley needed to hear as she hopped out of the bed in a quick fluid motion.

She went into the hotel bathroom and turned the shower on. She brushed her teeth until the shower warmed up.

"You better hurry up" Maria said popping her head through the bathroom door.

"Yeah I know… Trish is probably freaking out by now" Ashley replied. After all, it was Trish's wedding day; she had reason to freak out. "And Amy's probably freaking out because she has to be with Jeff the whole day and well… because she thinks Trish is freaking out…" Ashley added with a chuckle.

"What do you wanna wear today so I can get it out of the suitcase?" Maria asked, once again appearing at the door, this time Ashley was already in the shower.

"Anything…" Ashley answered. She hurried her shower and by the time she got out, Maria had her clothes and shoes waiting for her on the bed.

Ashley placed a quick kiss on Maria's cheek to thank her before dressing as quick as possible.

"Alright… I'll see you later" Ashley said before departing.

As she drove to Trish's house, the morning's activities crossed her mind and she couldn't help but smile. Maria was everything she had wanted plus more. In fact, they were the ultimate couple… just like Trish and Amy.

Ashley parked the car and knocked on the door. She waited for a while but there was no answer. That was odd… she was sure Trish was home. She knocked again before testing it to see if it was already open and sure enough it was.

"Trish?" she called walking through the house calling her best friend. There was no reply.

She walked to Trish's bedroom door which was closed. As she got closer she could soft sobs coming from inside.

"Trish?" She called again but once again got no response. She opened the bedroom door and there was Trish, crying.

_TBC…. So… like yea… I decided to do a sequel… you guys can thank my best-friend and my sister for that… because they put my laptop in front of me and said start the sequel lol anywho read and review please :-D _


	2. Runaway Bride

Title: How to woo a chick again

Rating: Hmmm… I have no idea…

Pairing: Lita/Trish… Ashley/Maria

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters; never have; never will… This is all merely fictional and I'm not insinuating anything about the sexualities of anyone involved in this story… tis fiction… with that being said… on with the story… or with the summary…

Summary: Sequel to "how to woo a chick 101"… Trish messes up her relationship with Amy real bad… and wants to fix it… Can Ashley and Maria help her re-woo her chick? Femslash… if you don't like femslash… I wouldn't read this if I were you

--------------------------

"Trish… what's wrong?" Ashley asked, opening the door and rushing to Trish's side. She hugged her best-friend to her, attempting to soothe her.

"Ash...I can't do it!" Trish said through her sobs.

"Can't do what Trish?" Ashley asked genuinely confused.

"This… this marriage thing…" Trish answered wiping her tears which were only replaced with more tears.

Ashley couldn't believe what she was hearing. Trish loved Amy… Amy loved Trish… that was just the way it was… she didn't understand why Trish wouldn't want to go through with the wedding.

"Don't you love her Trish?" Ashley asked. She really just couldn't believe this was happening.

"Yes… you know I do… with all of my heart… I just…" Ashley cut her off.

"Then you can do this Trish…" Ashley said encouragingly. "Look… I'll go get you some water… and you can get all cleaned up and you'll be fine…" Ashley assured her. Trish only nodded in what Ashley thought was agreement.

Ashley walked to the kitchen. She knew that Trish would be freaking out but not like this. She thought she'd be freaking out about making everything perfect not about whether she wanted to get married or not after all it was her who proposed to Amy.

Ashley opened the refrigerator and quickly poured a glass of water. She traveled back to the master bedroom only to realize that Trish wasn't there. At first she thought maybe she was in the bathroom washing up but she'd hear the water running if that was the case.

"Trish?" Ashley called, putting the glass of water down at the bedside table. "Trish?" She called again receiving no answer. She heard a car engine start and as she traveled to the front door, she saw Trish's car speeding away. She should have known from Trish and Amy's story of how they got together that Trish was prone to running away when she freaked out. Ashley moved back to the master bedroom and sat in the bed with her hand over her mouth in deep thought. She caught a glimpse of a picture of Amy and Trish together on their bedside table and it suddenly occurred to her… how was she going to tell Amy? Amy would be devastated… heartbroken… just plain broken…

What was she going to do? She had to let them know somehow that well… the wedding couldn't happen because there was no bride. She took out of her cell phone and called the only person she thought could help the situation at that moment. She called Jeff Hardy.

TBC….

Read and review.


	3. Jeff's plan

Title: How to woo a chick again

Rating: Hmmm… I have no idea…

Pairing: Lita/Trish… Ashley/Maria

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters; never have; never will… This is all merely fictional and I'm not insinuating anything about the sexualities of anyone involved in this story… tis fiction… with that being said… on with the story… or with the summary…

Summary: Sequel to "how to woo a chick 101"… Trish messes up her relationship with Amy real bad… and wants to fix it… Can Ashley and Maria help her re-woo her chick? Femslash… if you don't like femslash… I wouldn't read this if I were you

---------------------------------

Jeff sipped his coffee lightly. He was in the café of the hotel he and Amy had stayed at the night before.

Trish and Amy had decided… well Trish had decided to keep some wedding traditions alive and well… that meant that Amy couldn't see Trish until the wedding.

It wasn't going to be a big wedding… in fact only around 25 people were invited, most of which were current or former WWE superstars.

Jeff took another sip of his coffee letting the hot liquid warm him. Amy was still in their hotel room being worried about completely nothing. When she started getting irascible… he took it as his cue to give her some alone time and now here he was drinking coffee in the café.

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and quickly took it out before it stopped ringing. He looked at the ID and it was Ashley.

"Hey Ashley" He answered the call.

"Jeff? Do you happen to be near Amy at this moment?" Ashley asked. Jeff frowned. Something about Ashley's voice made him think something was wrong.

"No… do you need to speak to her?" Jeff asked although he didn't understand why she didn't just call Amy's phone if she wanted to speak to Amy. Maybe Amy wasn't answering.

"No… I actually needed to speak to you" Ashley replied. Now Jeff was positive something was wrong, still he tried to be optimistic.

"Okay… shoot" He said, waiting for her continue.

"Ermm… well… we have a runaway bride" Ashley said plainly.

"What?" Jeff asked, not sure he had heard right.

"Trish… she's gone!" Trish clarified.

"Ermm… okay…" That's what Jeff thought he had heard. "We just have to be calm about this and ermmm…" He paused. Okay, so maybe Amy did have reason to worry.

He really didn't know what to do about this. It was 11 AM now and the wedding was in 6 hours. That meant they had to cancel the whole wedding and Amy- Amy would be devastated. He didn't want that to happen. They had planned this wedding for ages and Amy didn't deserve any of this. This had to be fixed in six hours. "Do you know where she's gone?" Jeff asked. Maybe they could find her and talk some sense into her.

"I have no idea" Ashley answered.

"Well… the only person I know that would know would be… well… Amy" Jeff said. "Look… leave it to me… I'll call you back in like half an hour" He added, an idea coming to him.

"Alright" Ashley said; she wasn't so convinced that this could be handled so easily but she left it in Jeff's capable hands.

Jeff hung up his phone and quickly downed the rest of his coffee. He traveled upstairs and opened the hotel room door to find Amy watching TV.

"Hey…" he said closing the door behind him. "You seem calmer" He added noting that she wasn't pacing as she had been before he left.

"Yea… I realized you were right… there is nothing to worry about… I'm about to marry the love of my life… after three years… nothing could ruin this day" Amy said, smiling widely.

Jeff chuckled nervously.

"Yea…" He agreed. "Ermm… hypothetically… if you were Trish… and you ran away on your wedding day… where would you go?" He asked hesitantly.

Amy looked at him with narrowed eyes. What was he trying to ask exactly?

"Ermm… Trish wouldn't run away on our wedding day…" Amy answered confused. Seriously, what was Jeff getting at?

"I know..." He said. "But hypothetically… if she did… where'd you think she'd go?" He asked.

"Why?" Amy asked suspiciously. Was he trying to imply that Trish had run away? She wouldn't do that. Would she? No… There was no way she would do such a thing.

"Just a hypothetical question... to determine how well you know your soon-to-be wife… got it from a magazine" He said, chuckling.

"Oh…" Amy said, somewhat satisfied with his answer.

"Yeah… I was reading this wedding magazine… and it was this little game thing… you ask these questions to the groom before the wedding and to the bride after the wedding to see how well the marriage will work out" He lied. "So answer the question" He added.

"Ermm… I guess she'd go to Ashley" Amy answered. It was just like Jeff to want to play these stupid games.

"What if she couldn't go to Ashley? Jeff asked. He knew Trish wasn't with Ashley so that suggestion was ruled out.

"To her mother's I guess" Amy said shrugging.

Jeff smiled. That was probably where she was…at her mother's house.

"Great…" Jeff said.

Amy looked at him suspiciously. "Was that the only question?" She asked.

"Ermm… there were some more in the magazine but I can't remember them… I guess I should have bought the magazine" He lied again.

"How much coffee did you drink?" Amy asked. Jeff was acting awfully weird. Maybe he had had too much coffee.

"Just a cup… speaking of which… I think I need one more cup to wake me up completely…" He said, darting out of the door before Amy could question him some more.

When he got to the lobby, he took out his phone and called Ashley back.

"Hello?" Ashley answered.

"Hey Ash… try Trish's mother's house… If she is there… try to talk some sense into her… I have to stay with Amy and make sure she thinks everything is a-ok…" He said quickly. He hoped this worked because he really didn't want to deal with a devastated Amy… a heartbroken Amy was very similar to a pissed off Amy and a pissed off Amy wasn't such a pleasure to deal with.

"Alright… thanks Jeff" Ashley hung up the phone and grabbing her car keys. She hoped she could talk some sense into Trish.

TBC…

Read and review please


	4. Problems with Amy

Title: How to woo a chick again

Rating: Hmmm… I have no idea…

Pairing: Lita/Trish… Ashley/Maria

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters; never have; never will… This is all merely fictional and I'm not insinuating anything about the sexualities of anyone involved in this story… tis fiction… with that being said… on with the story… or with the summary…

Summary: Sequel to "how to woo a chick 101"… Trish messes up her relationship with Amy real bad… and wants to fix it… Can Ashley and Maria help her re-woo her chick? Femslash… if you don't like femslash… I wouldn't read this if I were you

---------------------------------

Ashley's phone vibrated and she quickly flipped it open thinking it was Jeff calling her again but soon realized that she had a new text message. She opened the text message and read it.

_Hey baby… I miss u :-(  
How's everything going?  
+ Luv Ria +  
_

Ashley smiled. Maria always made a habit of checking in with her especially since their conflicting schedules often had them in different cities. Since they had gotten together which was surprisingly a little over three months ago, they had made a habit out of texting each other constantly; usually they'd even end up calling each other once their fingers got tired.

She quickly texted back.

_I miss u 2 babe :-)  
Things aren't going so gr8  
Trish ran away… I'm gonna go find her  
I'll keep u updated  
- Love Ash - _

Ashley sent the message and started her car. She knew where Trish's parents lived. She had been to their house once with Trish but she had never met Trish's parents only seen pictures.

She had been driving for 10 minutes and stopped at a red light. She picked her phone up and realized that she had another text message.

_OMG :-0  
Where has she gone?  
Is she ok?  
Does Amy know?  
Is Amy ok?  
+ Luv Ria +  
_

Ashley texted back.

_I think she's gone to her parent's house.  
I'm on my way there now.  
I think she's ok. She's probably gotten cold feet.  
Amy doesn't know yet.  
- Love Ash - _

The light turned green and Ashley continued driving, looking carefully at the street signs to make sure she was going in the right direction. She wasn't even sure what the house number was or anything; after all she had only been there once but she was sure that she'd recognize it once she saw it.

Soon enough, Ashley reached her destination. She parked her car and looked at the clock. It was noon; only five hours left. She looked in the driveway and sure enough… there was Trish's car.

Ashley took a deep breath and went and knocked on the door. An older woman opened the door and Ashley, remembering the pictures she had seen before, was sure that this was Trish's mother.

"Hi… ermm… Mrs…. Stratus… I'm Ashley… Trish's friend… I was just wondering if Trish is around… I really need to speak with her" Ashley said.

"Come in" Mrs. Stratus said stepping aside and letting Ashley into her home before closing the front door. "She's upstairs… in the first room to your right. The woman directed.

"Thanks…" Ashley said, smiling. She walked up the stairs but paused on the top stair when she heard a male's voice downstairs.

"Who was that?" The voice asked. Ashley assumed it was Trish's dad.

"One of Trish's friends" Ashley heard Mrs. Stratus answer.

"It wasn't that Amy girl was it?" The male asked.

"No… Do you really think I'd let her in here?" Mrs. Stratus replied. Ashley's brow furrowed in confusion. What did Trish's parents have against Amy? And could that have been a reason for Trish's disappearing act?

Ashley continued climbing the stair and reached Trish's room intent on coming to the bottom of this and having the wedding commence without problems.

TBC… read and review please!


	5. The puzzle!

Title: How to woo a chick again

Rating: Hmmm… I have no idea…

Pairing: Lita/Trish… Ashley/Maria

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters; never have; never will… This is all merely fictional and I'm not insinuating anything about the sexualities of anyone involved in this story… tis fiction… with that being said… on with the story… or with the summary…

Summary: Sequel to "how to woo a chick 101"… Trish messes up her relationship with Amy real bad… and wants to fix it… Can Ashley and Maria help her re-woo her chick? Femslash… if you don't like femslash… I wouldn't read this if I were you

---------------------------------

"Trish?" Ashley called softly knocking on the door.

"Ashley?" Trish asked, through the locked door. How had Ashley even found her?

"Yea Trish… it's me… open the door" Ashley said.

"Ash… just go away… please!" Trish called back through the door. She already felt terrible for what she was doing. She didn't need Ashley to make her feel worse.

"Trish… Open the damn door!" Ashley demanded sternly but received no reply from her best-friend. "Damn it Trish! You know Amy doesn't deserve this!" She said. She heard some shuffling and then the sound of the door unlocking and took that as her cue to enter.

As she entered, Trish was sitting on the floor, her eyes still tear-stained and puffy.

Ashley just hoped she wouldn't start crying again because Trish was one of those people who she would do or say just about anything for to make her stop crying.

"Have you told her yet?" Trish asked referring to Amy. Her voice was hoarse from crying. "I know you've told Jeff… he's been ringing my phone nonstop" She added.

Ashley shook her head and went and sat beside her best-friend.

"You know she'll be devastated when she finds out…" She said. Trish didn't reply. She knew all too well that Amy would be devastated. Not only would she be devastated but she'd be heartbroken and angry and she'd probably never want to speak to or see her ever again. The thought made her want to cry again but she quickly rubbed at her eyes before the tears began to fall. She hated crying.

Ashley sighed.

"What's up Trish? Tell me what's going on in the head of yours" Ashley said softly looking at her best-friend who was avoiding eye contact.

"I dunno Ash…" Trish answered, resting her head in her palm. She inhaled deeply suppressing a fresh set of tears. "Amy deserves so much better than me… She really does… I mean… she's perfect… and I'm…" Trish began but was cut off by Ashley.

"You're perfect for her!" Ashley interjected. She really didn't want to hear anymore of that 'I'm not good enough' bullshit. She knew it wasn't true and she knew that deep down Trish also knew it wasn't true.

"Patricia?" Trish's mother called upstairs. "Do you and your friend want lunch?"

Trish gritted her teeth and sighed.

"No mom… we're not hungry" Trish called back down. Sometimes she wished her parents would treat her like an adult! After all, she was an ADULT!

"Your parents seem nice…" Ashley commented. Trish only nodded. "Do they know you're here because you're running away from your wedding?" Ashley asked. She just knew that somehow this had something to do with Trish's parents; their conversation when she was walking up the stairs said so.

"Not exactly…" Trish answered.

"Do they even know you're planning on getting married to Amy?" Ashley asked.

"Yea… they know…" Trish answered.

Ashley nodded taking the information in. She knew to get the whole story out of Trish; she was just going to have to ask the right questions.

"Why exactly do they think you're here?" Ashley asked, trying to piece together all the information Trish had given her.

"They just assumed that Amy and I got into a fight and broke up…" Trish answered.

Ashley nodded in understanding. It wasn't unusual for them to think that Trish had gotten into a fight with her lover if she came to them crying and that would explain their earlier conversation; still Ashley took it one step further.

"They don't particularly like Amy do they?" She asked.

"Not one bit!" Trish replied.

"And they weren't planning on going to your wedding…" Ashley said. This time it was more of a comment than a question. She had definitely pieced together the puzzle. She knew Trish loved her family with all her heart and it was probably tearing her apart that they wouldn't accept Amy hence her being there at that moment instead of getting ready for her wedding.

Ashley looked down at her watch… it was already 12:45.

"Come on…" Ashley said getting to her feet.

"What?" Trish asked looking up at her best-friend.

"Come on…" Ashley repeated, waiting for Trish to get up which she did.

"Where are we going?" Trish asked.

"To talk to your parents" Ashley answered.

"Ash… No…" Trish said, shaking her head. She wasn't sure how great of an idea that would be.

Still Ashley walked out of the bedroom and Trish followed her.

TBC…

Read and review please :-D


	6. Explaining!

Title: How to woo a chick again

Rating: Hmmm… I have no idea…

Pairing: Lita/Trish… Ashley/Maria

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters; never have; never will… This is all merely fictional and I'm not insinuating anything about the sexualities of anyone involved in this story… tis fiction… with that being said… on with the story… or with the summary…

Summary: Sequel to "how to woo a chick 101"… Trish messes up her relationship with Amy real bad… and wants to fix it… Can Ashley and Maria help her re-woo her chick? Femslash… if you don't like femslash… I wouldn't read this if I were you

------------------------------

"Ash… this is not a good idea" Trish said, following her best-friend down the stairs. Ashley just continued walking, ignoring Trish's comment.

Mr. and Mrs. Stratus were sitting on the couch in their living room watching television.

"Ashley!" Trish said, finally catching her best-friend's attention. They were on the bottom stair. Ashley turned and looked at her. Trish may have been afraid of what her parents thought but Ashley sure as hell wasn't.

"Look Trish… what is the harm in talking with them?" Ashley asked. Trish didn't answer. "The worse thing that could happen is well… they still don't accept Amy and you… well… you spend the rest of your life miserable… but that's what you're planning to do now… so I guess it's not such a bad thing to you…" Ashley said.

Trish sighed. Did Ashley really have to put it so blatantly?

"Fine… we'll go talk to them…" Trish agreed. She didn't even know what she was planning to do. She hadn't really thought about it. She knew Ashley was right; she would be miserable without Amy but she'd be miserable without the support of her family as well, wouldn't she? Well… she hadn't been miserable for the past 3 years and they weren't exactly supportive of her relationship then so what did it matter now? She just wished they'd be happy for her because she was happy with Amy.

"Mr. and Mrs. Stratus… Can I have just a bit of your time?" Ashley asked politely.

"Yes… sure" Trish's mother said although she looked confused. She turned off the television and motioned for Ashley to sit which she did with Trish right next to her.

Mr. Stratus just looked quite annoyed probably because he was more interested in watching the television than listening to whatever it was Ashley had to say.

"I've known Trish for a pretty long time now… she's like seriously my best-friend and I've seen her in just about every emotional state that it is humanly possibly to be in… but I have never seen her happier than when she's with Am…" Ashley couldn't even finish her sentence before Trish's dad cut her off.

"Not this again" He groaned. This Amy girl was the last person he wanted to hear about. He hadn't met her… he didn't want to and frankly… he didn't even want to hear her name.

Trish's mother was a little kinder about the situation.

"Look… Ashley? Right?" She asked.

Ashley nodded.

"As I've told Trish before… she can do whatever she wants outside of this household and well… she decided to go off and be with another woman… I obviously don't approve but I still love her and welcome her back home anytime she wants to come home but as soon as she steps foot in this household then all talk of her relationship stops!" Trish's mother said plainly, trying to end the conversation then and there but Ashley was having none of that.

"Please… just hear me out" Ashley pleaded.

"We've welcomed you into our home as a friend of Trish but we will have no more of this talk" Trish's dad said angrily. Ashley could tell that he was where Trish got her short temper from.

"Daddy please…" Trish pleaded, seeing that this conversation wasn't going anywhere at all. Her father's expression softened a bit and Ashley could tell automatically that Trish was a daddy's girl.

"Trish is supposed to get married in…" Ashley looked down at her watch. "Four hours" She said. "And frankly… I think not going through with this wedding could be one of the biggest mistakes of her life because I really don't think she'll ever find someone who loves her as much as Amy does…" She said honestly. She really believed that Amy and Trish belonged together… they were just so perfect together that it was now hard to imagine one without the other. "I've seen them together and they are by far the most loving couple I have ever seen… and I think if you put whatever it is you have against Amy aside and actually think about what's best for Trish… you would realize that marrying Amy is it because Amy makes her happy and her happiness is the most important thing right?" She asked. She wasn't sure if she was getting anywhere with Trish parents but she sure hoped she was because four hours wasn't exactly a lot of time. "And Amy really is a wonderful person… and I know for a fact that she'd do anything for Trish…" Ashley continued realizing she was getting no response from Trish's parents.

"Mom… daddy…" Trish addressed her parents. The first time she had addressed her parents on the topic of Amy was the last time she had tried to talk to them about her relationship and she remembered that time all too well. It had saddened her immensely that her parents didn't even want to meet Amy but she had gone home and been comforted by Amy and her parents never addressed the subject again until today when her mother had asked if they had broken up. "I love Amy with all my heart and I want to marry her… and I want to spend the rest of my life with her and maybe raise kids with her… but I want you to be happy for me… and at least meet her… if you meet her… I know you'll like her… she's beautiful inside and out and if you meet her you'll realize that and you realize why I fell for her in the first place… but right now I feel as if I have to choose between her and you guys and its tearing me apart to the point where I really don't know what to do anymore… I don't want to lose you guys but I definitely don't want to lose her!" Trish finished. She had wanted to say those words for two and a half years now and it actually felt good that they were off her chest.

Trish's mother exhaled. That was a lot to take in from her daughter. Trish and Ashley both waited patiently for them to respond.

"I'm sorry that we've made you feel like you have to choose Trish…" Trish's mother said. She took another deep breath. Maybe she hadn't really listened to Trish the last time she had tried to tell her about Amy… maybe she didn't stop to think maybe her daughter was in love… maybe she was happy… she was truly sorry that she hadn't thought of that before. It broke her heart to see her daughter on the verge of tears in front of her and she would do anything… including meeting her daughter's lesbian lover… to make her happy. "We'll be at your wedding" She promised. Trish's dad nodded in agreement.

Trish smiled.

"Thank-you mom… thanks daddy" She said, getting up and hugging her parents.

"And you said talking to them was a bad idea…" Ashley said playfully as they exited Trish's parent's house. She was just glad that this was all sorted… she hoped. All she had to do now was call Jeff and tell him that his plan worked.

----------------------------------------------

Jeff paced in the hotel lobby. He really hoped that Ashley could talk some sense into Trish because there was no way that he was explaining to Amy that her fiancé ran away. His phone rang and he quickly answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jeff… Everything's fine" Ashley assured him.

Jeff breathed a breath of relief.

"Thank God!" He said. "I can't believe Trish even ran away…" He said, shaking his head lightly.

"She what?"

Jeff turned around to the source of the voice and found himself face to face with Amy. He took a deep breath... Maybe he would be explaining to Amy that her fiancé ran away...

TBC… read and review please :-D


	7. Complications

Title: How to woo a chick again

Rating: Hmmm… I have no idea…

Pairing: Lita/Trish… Ashley/Maria

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters; never have; never will… This is all merely fictional and I'm not insinuating anything about the sexualities of anyone involved in this story… tis fiction… with that being said… on with the story… or with the summary…

Summary: Sequel to "how to woo a chick 101"… Trish messes up her relationship with Amy real bad… and wants to fix it… Can Ashley and Maria help her re-woo her chick? Femslash… if you don't like femslash… I wouldn't read this if I were you

--------------------------------------------------------

"Nothing… she…. nothing… at all… completely nothing" Jeff lied quickly.

"Jeff!" Amy said. Her tone let Jeff know straight away that she wasn't in the mood for messing around.

Jeff averted his eyes. There was no way he wanted to make eye contact with Amy at that moment.

"It really is nothing… She just got a case of cold feet and went to her parent's house for a bit but she's back now and she's ready to marry you and you know… live happily ever after…" Jeff said quickly.

Amy looked at him suspiciously.

"And you've been keeping this information from me for how long?" Amy asked. It suddenly clicked that was why he had asked that odd question earlier.

"A few hours" Jeff said honestly.

"Great…" Amy said followed by a sigh. She wasn't sure what was going. She didn't know whether to be angry or saddened… She didn't understand why Trish would run away or why she didn't just call her if she got a bit scared. Maybe their relationship wasn't as solid as Amy had originally thought. Maybe this marriage really was just a bad idea. Maybe Trish had realized that this was really just not what she had wanted but she was back now… so maybe it was what she wanted. Amy was just really confused. About a million different reasons why Trish would run away ran through her mind. All she was really sure of right now was that there was no way she could go through with the wedding today… Things had just gotten too complicated. She needed some time to think alone… with no distractions. She walked off to go back to her hotel room.

"Amy… Get back here!" Jeff yelled after her but she kept walking. Jeff didn't know what was going through her head but he knew it wasn't good.

"Ash… I'm gonna call you back… Amy just found out…" Jeff began putting the phone back to his ear but was cut off by Ashley.

"I heard…" She said, having heard the whole conversation through the phone. "Can you fix it?" She asked.

Jeff sighed. This wedding just wasn't going as planned.

"I'll try" He said.

"Alright… I'll talk to you later" Ashley said hanging up the phone. She hoped that Jeff could fix this.

TBC…

Okay… I think I have an idea where this story is going now and if it is going in the direction I think it's going in then that may lead to a sequel of the sequel lol yay lol so read and review please.


	8. How to RE woo a chick

Title: How to woo a chick again

Rating: Hmmm… I have no idea…

Pairing: Lita/Trish… Ashley/Maria

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters; never have; never will… This is all merely fictional and I'm not insinuating anything about the sexualities of anyone involved in this story… tis fiction… with that being said… on with the story… or with the summary…

Summary: Sequel to "how to woo a chick 101"… Trish messes up her relationship with Amy real bad… and wants to fix it… Can Ashley and Maria help her re-woo her chick? Femslash… if you don't like femslash… I wouldn't read this if I were you

--------------------------

"Amy?" Jeff said, knocking on the hotel room door. He and Amy had been sharing a room but leave it to him to leave his key inside.

"I'm not in the mood Jeff" came the reply from inside. Amy really wasn't in the mood. For the three years she and Trish had been together, she had not once doubted their love for one another but at that moment she doubted it all… their relationship, if they could even stay together for another year and even if Trish had really loved her at all. She was just filled with raw emotion and she didn't know where any of it was coming from. She knew she loved Trish with all of her heart but if Trish was having doubts about marrying her then maybe Trish didn't love her as much as she said she did.

She wanted an explanation from Trish but at the same time she really didn't. She just really needed some time to analyze their relationship and she knew that if she spoke to Trish then that would lead her in one direction. The direction that she truly wanted to go in... the direction that lead her to Trish but what if that direction also lead to a nasty divorce somewhere down the line.

Amy laid on the bed and covered her eyes with her arm; moments she had spent with Trish flashing across her mind. One moment in particular kept replaying… the moment Trish had proposed to her.

_ Flashback _

_Amy ran her fingers over the palm of Trish hand before intertwining their fingers. It was nearly 7 PM and both girls were laying on their bed trying to find something on television… well Trish was still trying to find something to watch on television, Amy had given up a long time ago and began busying herself by playing with Trish's free hand. _

_Trish turned the television off and put the remote at her bedside table. _

"_How about we play a game?" She asked. She knew Amy couldn't resist a competitive game and sure enough she had caught Amy's attention. _

"_What kind of game?" Amy asked, resuming her idle caressing of Trish's palm. _

"_Ermm… how about hangman?" Trish asked. _

"_Well… what do I get if I win?" Amy asked. She was all about bets and wages and of course she'd play if she was going to get something worthwhile out of it because there was no doubt in her mind that she'd win… the only matter was what she'd get when she won. _

_Trish smirked. _

"_Have I ever given you a prize that was not worthwhile?" She asked, a hint of bad girl trailing into her voice. _

_Amy pondered on the questions. It was true… whenever they played any type of competitive games… the prize was usually really worthwhile and really enjoyable for the both of them so there really was no reason to not want to play. _

"_Let's play" Amy said. _

_Trish opened the draw in her bedside table and grabbed a notepad and a pen. There was also a small jewelry box in the draw. Trish smiled, an idea coming to her mind. She wasn't planning on doing this for a couple of weeks but the timing seemed perfect. She grabbed the box and snuck it into her pocket before Amy could see it. _

"_Okay… so… it's four words" Trish said setting up the hangman game on the paper._

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - -**  
_

"_I deserve a clue" Amy said realizing that she didn't even know where to start. Trish rolled her eyes._

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - -** ?__  
_

"_There… are you happy baby?" Trish asked, adding a question mark to the end of the phrase. _

_Amy looked at the phrase and decided her best method would be just guessing random letters. _

_After about 15 minutes into the game, Amy only had two more letters to go and only needed two legs to be drawn for her to lose the game. Trish was becoming restless.  
_

_**Will - ou marr - me?** _

"_Come on baby… it's not that hard…" Trish coaxed trying to get Amy to guess a little faster. _

"_Ermm… Y?" Amy guessed. She really didn't want to lose the game but she really couldn't figure out what the phrase/question said. _

_Trish drew a breath of relief writing the last two Y's on the page. _

_**Will you marry me?** _

_Amy smiled. She was so happy about winning that her brain hadn't even processed what she had just read. When it had finally clicked, she looked over to Trish who was already on her knees with a small jewelry box in her hand. _

"_So what do you say Ames… will you marry me?" Trish asked, still on her knees. _

_Amy's eyes widened in shock. She couldn't believe what was happening. _

"_You know this is the part where you say 'Yes Trish… I'd love to marry you…"' Trish said with a grin on her face. She was expecting Amy to be shocked but that was beyond shocked… she wasn't even saying anything. _

"_Okay baby… now you're scaring me…" Trish said, still waiting for Amy's answer. _

"_Yes" Amy said quietly. It was barely audible but Trish heard it. _

"_Yeah?" Trish asked, making sure she heard right. _

"_Yeah" Amy said a smile coming to her lips. "Of course… yes" She added. Of course she wanted to be Trish's wife… she couldn't think of a better way to spend the rest of her life than with Trish. _

_End Flashback _

"Amy" Jeff said, knocking on the door once again. He hadn't got through to her the first time so he did the only other thing he could think of… he called Trish and told her what happened and apparently Trish had called Amy's cell phone like a billion times and she wasn't answering so she just called Jeff back.

"Amy?" He repeated, knocking on the door again. He knew she was still in there. "Trish really wants to speak with you…" He said, thinking maybe that would make her answer.

"Please Jeff… I just need some alone time… go away please" Amy pleaded from inside.

"She doesn't want to talk…" Jeff said bringing the phone to her ear.

Trish sighed.

She had gotten home and was about to get ready when Jeff had called and told her what had happened.

She was sitting on her bed with Ashley.

"She's so stubborn…" Trish said. It was true...a known fact that Amy was very stubborn but Trish knew pressuring her would only make it worse. "The wedding is off..." Trish said sadly, coming to terms with what had to happen. This was all her fault. Her and her insecurities… if she didn't get so worried and run away… none of this would have happened.

"Just give her some time Trish… she'll come about soon…" Jeff said hearing the sadness in Trish's voice.

"I hope so…" Trish said. She really didn't know what she would do without Amy. There was no way this could be the beginning of the end… She wouldn't let the love of her life slip through her fingers like that after 3 of the happiest years of her life.

"She loves you Trish" Jeff said confidently. He was sure of it. He had never seen Amy as affectionate as she was with Trish not even when she was with his brother.

"I know…" Trish said. "I'll talk you later Jeff" She said, wanting to end this conversation soon. She felt tears welling up in her eyes and she just really didn't want to cry on the phone with Jeff. He was a great friend and all but he'd get all worried and insist that he stay with her the night and all stuff and she didn't want that.

"Alright… bye Trish" Jeff said hanging up the phone not a minute too soon because as soon as he hung up tears started freely streaming down Trish's face.

Ashley moved over to hug her best-friend. This day so wasn't going as planned.

"It's gonna be okay Trish" Ashley assured her, not ending the embrace.

Trish nodded, wiping at her eyes. It was going to be okay… it had to be okay… she didn't know what she'd do if it wasn't okay!

"Do you want me to stay with you tonight?" Ashley asked, not sure she wanted to leave her best-friend alone.

"No… I'll be fine…" Trish assured her.

"Are you sure?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah… I'm positive" Trish said, sniffling a little. "I'll be fine…" She assured her once again. "In fact… I think some alone time will do me some good" She said.

"Alright" Ashley said. "And don't worry… Amy's gonna be in your arms again in no time" she assured her best-friend. Surly it wouldn't be that hard to woo a chick that she hasn't really lost… would it?

TBC…. Read and review please :-D


	9. Helluva Task

Title: How to woo a chick again

Rating: Hmmm… I have no idea…

Pairing: Lita/Trish… Ashley/Maria

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters; never have; never will… This is all merely fictional and I'm not insinuating anything about the sexualities of anyone involved in this story… tis fiction… with that being said… on with the story… or with the summary…

Summary: Sequel to "how to woo a chick 101"… Trish messes up her relationship with Amy real bad… and wants to fix it… Can Ashley and Maria help her re-woo her chick? Femslash… if you don't like femslash… I wouldn't read this if I were you

----------------------------

Ashley fiddled with the key for her hotel room door. It was almost midnight. She had reluctantly left Trish alone and now she was kind of worried that leaving her alone was the wrong decision to make. Not only was she worried about Trish, she was also worried about Amy. She wasn't sure what she was going to do yet but she was going to get Amy and Trish back together no matter what.

She opened the door trying to be as quiet as possible. She had texted Maria earlier and told her what was going on and not to wait up so she was probably asleep already.

Ashley tiptoed into the bedroom and sure enough Maria soundly asleep. Ashley quickly stripped down to her bra and underwear and crawled into the bed trying to be as careful as possible as to not wake her sleeping girlfriend.

She got into her side of the bed opting to face the wall because she knew if she faced Maria then she'd be tempted to put her arm around her and that would probably wake her. She had finally settled into the bed comfortably and was just about to close her eyes when she heard a quiet whimper from Maria. She felt the bed shift slight as Maria stretched.

"Sorry babe… I was trying not to wake you…" Ashley apologized, now turning to face her girlfriend.

"S'okay…" Maria said, still a bit groggy. "Long day?" Maria asked noting that her girlfriend looked a lot more stressed than usual.

"Too long" Ashley said.

"How are Trish and Amy?" Maria asked, wondering if there were any new happenings since the last time Ashley had texted her and told her what was going on.

"Not so great…" Ashley answered. "Trish is… miserable and well… Amy is locked up in her hotel room and won't speak to me, Trish or Jeff…" She added.

"I'm sure it will all work out" Maria said soothingly.

"Yea… I just… I have to come up with a plan to…" Ashley trailed off, an idea coming to her head. "Why don't you try to speak to Amy tomorrow?" Ashley suggested thinking that since Amy didn't want to speak to her or Trish or Jeff… maybe she'd open up to Maria… it was worth a shot.

"Me?" Maria asked, not sure she had heard right. "I don't even think Amy likes me…" Maria said honestly. Back when Amy was in the WWE, she rarely even spared Maria a second glance even when Maria was talking to her… now she was a lot warmer to the RAW interviewer but Maria just assumed that was for the sake of Ashley.

"Of course she likes you… plus it's worth a shot…" Ashley coaxed.

Maria sighed. She wasn't so sure this was a good idea but Ashley was right… it was worth a shot.

"Alright… I will try… tomorrow" Maria agreed. Ashley smiled and put her arm around Maria's waist, snuggling into the smaller girl's warm body.

"I'm so exhausted" Ashley said. "Goodnight Ria" She added, giving Maria a soft kiss on her neck.

"Night baby" Maria replied. Tomorrow… she had a hell of a task ahead of her.

TBC…

Lol… will Amy talk to Maria? Well… you have to wait to find out hehehe lol read and review please…


	10. She needs a drink

Title: How to woo a chick again

Rating: Hmmm… I have no idea…

Pairing: Lita/Trish… Ashley/Maria

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters; never have; never will… This is all merely fictional and I'm not insinuating anything about the sexualities of anyone involved in this story… tis fiction… with that being said… on with the story… or with the summary…

Summary: Sequel to "how to woo a chick 101"… Trish messes up her relationship with Amy real bad… and wants to fix it… Can Ashley and Maria help her re-woo her chick? Femslash… if you don't like femslash… I wouldn't read this if I were you

----------------------------

"And… tell her I'm really sorry…" Trish said, delaying Maria's departure once again. She had already given Maria a long list of things to tell Amy if Amy even talked to her. Even if Amy did talk to her, Maria wasn't sure she would remember all the things she was supposed to tell her.

"Okay" Maria said, turning once again to leave. She and Ashley were at Trish house and Ashley was right… Trish was pretty darn miserable without Amy. In fact, Trish hadn't smiled even once since they had gotten to her house and that was very unlike Trish.

"And tell her I love her..." Trish added.

Maria nodded. She seriously hoped she'd remember all she was supposed to say by the time she got to the hotel Amy was staying at.

"And Maria?" This time is was Ashley with something to add.

"Yeah baby?" Maria asked.

"Don't crash my car…" Ashley said. Maria smiled. Ashley had driven her own car instead of a rental and a month or two ago, she had sworn that she would never again step foot in a car that Maria was driving nor would she let Maria drive her car because Maria could be a crazy ass driver when she wanted to be. However, today, Ashley wasn't exactly thinking when she drove her car to Trish's house which left Maria with her car to drive to Amy's hotel.

"Is that it? Maria asked. She really hoped that was it.

"Yea" Trish answered. There wasn't much more she could do or say to convince Amy that she loved her and wanted to spend the rest of her life with her. She knew Amy better than many people which meant she knew exactly how stubborn Amy was and she knew it'd take a lot more than just words to make her change her mind.

-------------------------------

Maria knocked on the hotel room door lightly. Jeff had told her that Amy still hadn't come out of her room ands still refused to talk to him.

Maria knocked again having received no response the first time. She knew Amy was still in there… Jeff said she hadn't left the room even once.

"Jeff… go away!" Amy said from inside, assuming Jeff had come back. She had done some serious thinking and she still had no idea what she wanted…. She knew she wanted Trish… she had never doubted that but she was starting to think that maybe she wasn't exactly good enough for Trish. Maybe she couldn't give Trish all the things she deserved in life.

"Amy… it's Maria" Maria said softly.

Amy didn't respond. She couldn't figure out why the hell Maria would be knocking at her hotel room door but she knew it most likely had something to do with Ashley which meant it most likely had something to do with Trish.

"I brought you food…" Maria said. She had picked up a bag of chips in the lobby after Jeff had told her that Amy hadn't eaten since yesterday. That had caught Amy's attention… she was really hungry.

"Are you alone?" Amy asked. It seemed like Ashley and Trish's style to send Maria in as bait and then be there waiting for her to open the door.

"Yes…" Maria answered honestly.

Amy sighed. She got up quickly and opened the door, stepping aside and letting Maria in. She quickly scanned the hotel hall for any sign of Trish and Ashley and saw neither so she closed her hotel room door, satisfied.

As soon as the door closed, Maria began rattling off the list of things she was told to say… well as much of the list she could remember. Amy stared at her in bewilderment for a moment. There was something about Maria that was so strange to her… not strange in a bad way but strange in a…. strange way. Maria used to be one of the most annoying creatures on the Earth to Amy but since she had began dating Ashley, Amy had actually gotten to known her a bit more and found out she really wasn't as bad as Amy had originally thought… actually… she was really pretty cool.

"And she freaked… but she didn't mean to do it…" Maria continued her rambling. Amy nodded as Maria continued. She took the packet of chips from Maria's hand and opened them and began eating. She silently offered Maria a chip which caused Maria to actually pause her rambling for a second.

"No thank you" Maria said before continuing what she was saying before.

Amy was trying to pay attention… she really was but after the first few sentence... she knew she could guess what just about every other sentence that Trish had sent Maria to say was so Amy just settled on nodding, pretending she was listening to the RAW interviewer.

Amy watched as Maria continued to talk. It wasn't exactly difficult to figure out where her on-screen ditzy image came from. Sometimes Maria could be well…. Kinda… ditzy. Not only that but she always had this naive childish glint in her eyes that made her seem years younger than she was… and a lot more innocent than she was. After all, she was with Ashley so even if she was somewhat innocent before… there was no way she was now.

"And she's really sorry… and she really loves you" Maria finished all she had to say, hoping she hadn't left anything out.

Amy waited for a few seconds making sure that Maria was done and not just taking a breather. Great… it was her turn to talk now.

Amy felt a sudden urge to get a drink. She really needed some alcohol right about now. She remembered that she saw a bar just a few blocks away from the hotel.

"Hey Maria… wanna go grab a drink?" She asked.

TBC…

Read and review… Please… pwetty please with sugar on top…


	11. Dude where's my car?

Title: How to woo a chick again

Rating: Hmmm… I have no idea…

Pairing: Lita/Trish… Ashley/Maria

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters; never have; never will… This is all merely fictional and I'm not insinuating anything about the sexualities of anyone involved in this story… tis fiction… with that being said… on with the story… or with the summary…

Summary: Sequel to "how to woo a chick 101"… Trish messes up her relationship with Amy real bad… and wants to fix it… Can Ashley and Maria help her re-woo her chick? Femslash… if you don't like femslash… I wouldn't read this if I were you

----------------------------

Amy sipped her beer lightly.

"I love her… I really do… but I don't think I can give her what she deserves in life… and I think she realized that when she ran" Amy said, brining the beer bottle to her lips once again.

"Do you hear what you're saying Amy? It sounds like nonsense to me…" Maria said. Amy chuckled. Maria was the queen of speaking nonsense so if she said that she was talking nonsense then it must have been true.

"You know…. You're not as bad as I thought you were" Amy admitted out loud. She had been talking to Maria about her Trish situation for almost two hours now and Maria was surprisingly making her feel better… plus she was a good listener. Maria was actually someone Amy could see herself being really good friends with.

Maria laughed.

"Say what you really mean" She challenged.

Amy chuckled, bringing the beer bottle to her lips and taking a swig.

"Alright… you're not as stupid as I thought you were" She said smiling.

The bartender, a man who seemed to be in his late 20's with spiked blonde hair, placed another apple juice in front of Maria.

Amy laughed.

"Are you seriously going to drink apple juice for the whole night?" Amy asked, noting that Maria hadn't ordered even one alcoholic beverage for the whole night.

Maria scrunched up her nose in thought making Amy laugh. She could tell why Ashley was attracted to Maria… she really was cute… kind of like watching a puppy dog.

"Ermmmm" Maria thought about it. She really didn't drink alcohol much but one couldn't hurt… could it?

Maria ordered a drink with way more sugar than alcohol which didn't surprise Amy one bit.

After about 7 drinks later… Amy couldn't tell whether Maria was tipsy, drunk or just hyper or maybe even a combination of the three. As entertaining as Maria was right then… Amy knew she'd better get her home before Ashley worried herself to death.

"Alright… enough for you" Amy said as Maria downed yet another one of those fruity kinda alcoholic drinks.

Amy got the bartender's attention and called for the check.

"Woah…" Amy said, catching Maria as she almost fell off of the barstool she was sitting on. Maria giggled.

The bartender put down the check, nodded his head toward Maria and winked at Amy. Amy automatically knew what he was thinking.

"It's not like that…" She said, putting down her cash on the counter.

"Mhmm…" The bartender said clearly not believing her.

"Seriously… she's my friend's girlfriend…" Amy assured him. Seriously, why would he even assume that she had gotten Maria drunk just to fuck her? Amy definitely wasn't that kind of woman.

The bartender gave her another 'I don't believe you' kind of look.

Amy just rolled her eyes and ignored him.

"Come on… up" Amy said, helping Maria to her feet. Maria stumbled, falling into Amy's arms.

"Ashley is gonna kill me" Amy muttered to herself under her breath.

There was no way she could let Maria drive home like that.

"Come on…" Amy said, helping Maria walk. "Do you remember the name of the hotel you're staying at? She asked, deciding that she'd better take Maria back to her hotel.

Maria giggled, shaking her head, no.

"Alright…." Amy said, trying to think of something else. She could always call Ashley… nope… that wasn't an option… A.) Ashley would kill her and B.) There was a high probability that Ashley was with Trish.

"Ermmm… do you have a key to your hotel room?" Amy asked, knowing that the hotel name would be on the key.

Maria nodded. They finally got to Amy's car.

"Where's your key?" Amy asked, realizing that Maria had no bag with her.

Maria shrugged.

Amy shook her head and sighed leaning Maria against her car so she didn't have to support her weight.

Amy felt Maria's pockets trying to find the key.

Maria giggled.

"You have a girlfriend missy!" Maria slurred. "I think... don't you?" She added.

Amy thought about it. She and sober Maria had had a long conversation and had come to the conclusion that she really didn't think she could live without Trish any longer… so… she did still have a girlfriend… didn't she? At least she hoped she did.

The bartender came out of the bar to have a cigarette and from where he was, it looked like Amy was feeling Maria up.

"Ahem!" He cleared his throat as he got up close to Amy and Maria. He gave Amy another wink.

"It's not what it looks like!" She yelled after him. She really didn't like that guy.

Amy finally found the key in Maria's back pocket and sure enough the hotel name was on it and even better… Amy knew where it was.

Amy finally got to the hotel after withstanding Maria's seemingly constant chatting mostly about Ashley. She was sure that was an effect of all the sugar she had taken in.

"Do you remember where your room is?" Amy asked, enunciating her words slowly.

Maria nodded.

"Okay… do you remember my name?" Amy asked.

Maria giggled.

"Duh!" She said.

Amy rolled her eyes.

"Alright…" Amy said watching Maria stumble out of her car. Part of her wished that she had asked Maria if she remembered her own name.

Maria walked up to her hotel room door, surprisingly making it in one piece. She knocked forgetting that she had a key. Ashley opened the door and before she could say a word, Maria stumbled into her arms, attaching her lips to the older girl's neck. She kissed her way down her girlfriend's neck, lightly sucking on selective spots.

Ashley moaned softly wondering what had gotten into her girlfriend.

Maria kissed her way back up her girlfriend's neck and then her jaw and finally her lips, kissing her softly at first.

Ashley soon broke the kiss, figuring out exactly what had gotten into her girlfriend.

"Ria… Have you been drinking?" Ashley asked, tasting the faint flavour of alcohol on her girlfriend's lips.

Maria chuckled.

"No silly!" She said defensively. Ashley knew that definitely meant yes.

Maria stumbled, trying to make it to the bed before she fell. Ashley helped her onto the bed, wondering what the hell she and Amy had been doing.

Ashley went over to the blinds to close them so Maria could get some sleep but as she looked out, she noticed that her car wasn't in the spot where it usually was.

"Ria… where's my car?" Ashley asked but received no answer. She turned around and realized that Maria was fast asleep. She shook her head, gently putting a blanket over her sleeping girlfriend.

TBC… so… where is Ashley's car? Lol, read and review please :-D


	12. Maria's Plan

Title: How to woo a chick again

Rating: Hmmm… I have no idea…

Pairing: Lita/Trish… Ashley/Maria

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters; never have; never will… This is all merely fictional and I'm not insinuating anything about the sexualities of anyone involved in this story… tis fiction… with that being said… on with the story… or with the summary…

Summary: Sequel to "how to woo a chick 101"… Trish messes up her relationship with Amy real bad… and wants to fix it… Can Ashley and Maria help her re-woo her chick? Femslash… if you don't like femslash… I wouldn't read this if I were you

----------------------------

Maria awoke, shutting her eyes back as quickly as she had opened them. Darn, she had a throbbing headache, one that only felt worse when her eyes were open. She blindly felt around the bed, seeking the comfort of a warm body but only came up the handfuls of a fluffy blanket. She groaned, keeping her eyes shut tight.

"Finally awake sleepy head?" A voice emerged from the other side of the room. Well… there was the voice of the soft body that was supposed to be next to her.

Maria blinked a few times before opening her eyes and taking in the sight of her girlfriend who was already dressed and putting on the finishing touches on her makeup.

"Going somewhere?" Maria asked groggily. She still wasn't completely awake.

"Yea… I have that autograph signing thing… remember?" That completely woke Maria up; in fact she sat up in the bed quickly soon regretting it because her head was really hurting… really badly.

"I forgot…" Maria said honestly. Although she couldn't figure out how she could forget something like that. "What time is your flight?" She asked.

"At 6" Ashley answered.

Maria looked over at the clock. It was already 3. She stretched resting her head against the headboard of the bed.

"Want me to come to the airport with you?" She asked.

"It's alright… I'm gonna take the rental car and leave you with my car… you do remember where you parked it right?" Ashley asked.

Maria nodded.

"I'm gonna miss you" She said getting off of the car subject a.s.a.p.

"I'll be back before you blink" Ashley said. After all, she'd only be gone for three days and with their conflicting schedules they usually spent way more than three days apart at a time.

"The average person will blink about 69,120 times in three days" Maria said matter-of-factly.

Ashley chuckled. That was Maria's style… coming up with completely random but usually correct facts at any given moment of the day.

"Well then… I'll be back before you blink 69, 121 times" Ashley said, moving over to the bed and giving Maria a quick kiss on her lips.

"Make sure Trish doesn't do anything crazy…" Ashley said, kissing her girlfriend once more. "And keep trying to talk to Amy until she comes to her senses" She said, followed by another quick kiss. "And…" Maria cut her off before she could finish.

"Don't crash your car… I know" She said chuckling.

Ashley smiled.

"Take some aspirin for that headache" She suggested, kissing her girlfriend on forehead.

Maria sighed. She was never going to drink alcohol again!

"How did that talk with Amy even go?" Ashley asked. "You know… before you came in here completely drunk" She added, smiling.

"It went… well… I think" Maria said. "Amy and Trish will be back together before you get back…" She assured her girlfriend.

"I hope so…" Ashley said.

Maria smiled. She was sure of it… because she had a plan… one that she was sure would work.

"Alright… I gotta go before I'm late…" Ashley said, quickly placing another kiss to her lover's lips.

"Alright bye baby…" Maria said. Before Ashley was out of the door, Maria called her back. "Do you know where I can get a phone directory or something?" She asked.

"Ermmm... try the lobby… why?" Ashley asked, obviously confused as to why her girlfriend would need a phone directory.

"Nothing… " Maria answered quickly... It was all part of her plan...

TBC… what is Maria planning? Lol, you'll have to wait to find out lol until then review please :-D


	13. Let's hope this works!

Title: How to woo a chick again

Rating: Hmmm… I have no idea…

Pairing: Lita/Trish… Ashley/Maria

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters; never have; never will… This is all merely fictional and I'm not insinuating anything about the sexualities of anyone involved in this story… tis fiction… with that being said… on with the story… or with the summary…

Summary: Sequel to "how to woo a chick 101"… Trish messes up her relationship with Amy real bad… and wants to fix it… Can Ashley and Maria help her re-woo her chick? Femslash… if you don't like femslash… I wouldn't read this if I were you

----------------------------

Maria knocked on Amy's hotel room door.

"Amy… Meet me at the café across the road in like…" Maria looked at the time on her cell phone "3 hours… and look presentable… I want you to meet someone" She shouted through the door.

Amy groaned, getting up out of the bed to open the door.

"Maria, I don't want to meet anyo…" She cut off as she opened the door and realized Maria was already gone.

She sighed wondering who on Earth Maria wanted her to meet.

Maria got in her car and looked at the address she had written down from the white pages earlier. She just hoped her plan would work.

Maria finally reached her destination and got out of the car. She exhaled deeply walking over to the front door. She _really_ hoped her plan worked.

Lightly, she knocked on the door and waited patiently for a reply.

As the door opened, she put on her best smile before saying.

"Hi Mrs. Stratus… I'm Maria; a friend of Trish's… I was wondering if I could talk to you for a bit"

TBC… A very short chapter lol… but now you know Maria's plan… Can she get Trish's mother to talk some sense into Amy? Find out soon lol… until then review please :-D


	14. Meet the parents well parent

Title: How to woo a chick again

Rating: Hmmm… I have no idea…

Pairing: Lita/Trish… Ashley/Maria

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters; never have; never will… This is all merely fictional and I'm not insinuating anything about the sexualities of anyone involved in this story… tis fiction… with that being said… on with the story… or with the summary…

Summary: Sequel to "how to woo a chick 101"… Trish messes up her relationship with Amy real bad… and wants to fix it… Can Ashley and Maria help her re-woo her chick? Femslash… if you don't like femslash… I wouldn't read this if I were you

----------------------------

"So… where exactly do you fit into all of this?" Mrs. Stratus asked confused as to why Maria cared enough to come to her house and practically beg her to speak to her daughter's girlfriend.

Maria had explained to her the whole situation and she was actually glad she could do something to help get Trish and Amy back together because Trish had called her the day before and told her that she and Amy had kinda sorta broken up and she sounded really miserable and it really hurt her to hear her daughter like that.

"Well…" Maria said as she started up the car. "You remember Ashley?" Maria asked.

"Yes" Mrs. Stratus answered. How could she forget Ashley? She was the chick with the weird hat that had made her realize that if she didn't accept her daughter's relationship… then she was gonna make her daughter really, really miserable for the rest of her life.

"Well… I'm Ashley's girlfriend…" Maria said.

"So… Ashley is…." Mrs. Stratus paused, trying to find the right words without being offensive. "You know… like Trish… as well?" She finished, failing miserably at trying to get her question across.

Maria scrunched up her nose in confusion. She hated word games.

"Oh!" Maria said after a few seconds, finally realizing what Mrs. Stratus meant. "You mean… does Ashley like girls?" She asked.

"Yeah" Mrs. Stratus replied.

Maria grinned.

"Yeah… she does…" She said, still smiling. Of course she did, duh… how else would she be Ashley's girlfriend?

"Oh" Mrs. Stratus said without emotion. They fell into silence for a moment, letting the new information kinda seep in. For a second, Maria wondered what Mrs. Stratus was thinking. "Did her and Trish ever… you know… with each other?" Mrs. Stratus asked curiously.

Maria's expression turned to one of confusion yet again. What exactly was Mrs. Stratus asking? If she was asking what Maria thought she was asking then that was quite a presumptuous question and well… the only other person that Maria knew who asked presumptuous questions like that was well… Amy. Maria was starting to think maybe this wasn't the greatest of ideas.

"Ermm… do you mean like if… they've ever had sex? Maria asked. That couldn't be what she was asking… was it?

"Yes" Mrs. Stratus clarified.

"Ermmm…" Maria hesitated. Her initial thought was to say no but the truth was she didn't know. She thought that Amy and Trish were together for as long as Ashley knew them but she wasn't entirely sure… she guessed she'd just have to ask Ashley when she called her later. "I really don't know…" Maria answered honestly.

"Is there anything I should know about Amy before I meet her?" Mrs. Stratus asked.

Maria chuckled. She had forgotten that this was the first time Trish's mother would be meeting Amy.

"I think it's better if I let you formulate your own opinion on Amy…" Maria answered. "But hopefully you'll like her…" Maria added; parking her car outside the small café across from the hotel Amy was staying at. She scanned the parking lot for Amy's car which wasn't there but she probably walked anyway.

Maria entered the café and held the door open for Trish's mother.

Mrs. Stratus's eyes scanned everyone sitting in the small café. There was a petite brunette girl wearing a business suit sitting in the corner drinking a coffee. Mrs. Stratus smiled. That had to be Amy… that was definitely the type of person she pictured her daughter falling for.

Maria followed Mrs. Stratus's gaze and automatically figured out what she was thinking. She chuckled.

"That's not her…" Maria said. "But… that's her" She added pointing to Amy who was sitting in a booth reading a newspaper. She was wearing a pair of jeans that were ripped at the knees and an old band shirt that had quite a few rips and tears and her fiery red hair hung loosely about her.

Trish's mother eyed her for a few seconds before following Maria to the booth Amy was sitting at.

"Hey Amy…" Maria greeted her causing Amy to look up from the newspaper she was reading. "I'd like you to meet… Mrs. Stratus…"

TBC… lol… so… Will Trish's mother like Amy? Will Amy like Trish's mother? Will Amy murder Maria for doing this to her lol? Find out in the next chapter…until then review please :-D


	15. The Parental Inquisition

Title: How to woo a chick again

Rating: Hmmm… I have no idea…

Pairing: Lita/Trish… Ashley/Maria

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters; never have; never will… This is all merely fictional and I'm not insinuating anything about the sexualities of anyone involved in this story… tis fiction… with that being said… on with the story… or with the summary…

Summary: Sequel to "how to woo a chick 101"… Trish messes up her relationship with Amy real bad… and wants to fix it… Can Ashley and Maria help her re-woo her chick? Femslash… if you don't like femslash… I wouldn't read this if I were you

----------------------------

Amy quickly stood up, extending her hand for Mrs. Stratus to shake.

"Hi… I'm Amy" Amy said putting on a smile. Ooooh boy was she gonna kill Maria when this was over.

"Strong grip…" Mrs. Stratus commented, releasing Amy's hand after a handshake.

Amy forced a smiled. She was positive that this was going to be absolutely awkward.

"I should have known… Trish always did have a thing for redheads" Mrs. Stratus commented lightly.

"Really?" Amy asked, a smirk making it way to her lips. Maybe this wasn't going to be that bad after all.

"Yeah… in fact… when she was 6, our neighbors had a daughter around the same age who was a redhead… Trish cried for like 3 weeks straight when they moved away" Mrs. Stratus said laughing.

"Aww…" Amy said grinning. Imagining a 6 year old Trish was just hilarious.

"So…" Mrs. Stratus said taking a serious tone and choosing to sit across from her daughter's lover. Maria sat next to Amy, grinning because she knew Amy couldn't hurt her in public.

"How did you and Trish meet?" Mrs. Stratus asked. She knew that this wasn't what the visit was about but it was the first time she was meeting Amy and she had to admit… she was really curious about this woman that stole her daughter's heart.

"We used to work together" Amy answered. She couldn't help but think that this was the beginning of something much worse than the Spanish inquisition.

Mrs. Stratus nodded.

"So you're a wrestler?" She clarified.

"I was… I retired from wrestling…" Amy replied. Maria ushered the waiter over, ordering herself a coffee. Amy and Mrs. Stratus both ordered water.

"So how'd that happen?" Mrs. Stratus asked. Amy looked at her confused. "How did you go from co-workers one day to lovers the next?" Mrs. Stratus clarified.

"Oh…" Amy said. She chuckled nervously. "Well… ermm… we were friends and it just kinda turned into more than friends…" She answered.

Mrs. Stratus nodded, letting that information sink in. It was somewhat understandable.

Amy wasn't usually a person who got nervous easily but Trish's mother was making her just plain uneasy.

"Do you like kids Amy?" Mrs. Stratus asked.

"Ermm…" Amy hesitated, not wanting to say the wrong thing. "Kids… are cool…" She said.

Maria wanted to laugh so hard. This was just plain hilarious to her.

The waiter came back with their drinks and Amy downed almost half of her water in one gulp. Her throat was suddenly feeling really dry.

"If you and Trish decided to have kids… who'd be having them?" Mrs. Stratus asked.

"We… haven't… ermm… really discussed it but I think… we'd adopt…" Amy said slowly. She had a feeling that Mrs. Stratus was just waiting for her to say something she didn't like.

Mrs. Stratus nodded. She liked Amy so far but she was way too tense… she needed to loosen up a bit… She could tell Amy was holding back, trying not to say anything that she wouldn't like and although Mrs. Stratus respected that… she wanted to know the real Amy because she could tell that this cautious Amy wasn't the real Amy.

"What would you say you like best about my daughter?" Mrs. Stratus asked. She was determined to loosen Amy up a bit to at least make her feel comfortable around her.

Amy smiled.

"Everything… She's a wonderful person" She said, grinning.

Mrs. Stratus nodded, happy with that answer.

"And physically?" She asked.

Amy leaned back against the booth, raising an eyebrow.

"How honest do you want me to be?" Amy asked.

Mrs. Stratus chuckled. There was a bit of the Amy she expected when first seeing the fiery redhead.

"100 percent" She answered. Amy smirked.

"Her eyes…" Amy answered, the smirk not leaving her lips.

"Honestly?" Mrs. Stratus asked.

Amy nodded. There was a lot to be liked about Trish physically. She was very physically attractive... but Amy really did like her eyes the best.

Mrs. Stratus nodded and leaned in prompting Amy to do the same.

"So… how's the love life?" Mrs. Stratus asked.

Maria's eyes widened as she almost choked on the coffee she was sipping. Was Amy really going to answer that?

TBC… lol… review please :-D


	16. What is she doing there?

Title: How to woo a chick again

Rating: Hmmm… I have no idea…

Pairing: Lita/Trish… Ashley/Maria

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters; never have; never will… This is all merely fictional and I'm not insinuating anything about the sexualities of anyone involved in this story… tis fiction… with that being said… on with the story… or with the summary…

Summary: Sequel to "how to woo a chick 101"… Trish messes up her relationship with Amy real bad… and wants to fix it… Can Ashley and Maria help her re-woo her chick? Femslash… if you don't like femslash… I wouldn't read this if I were you

----------------------------

Amy chuckled. Oh god… this was awkward but she couldn't help but laugh.

"Ermm…" She hesitated. Seriously… how was she supposed to answer that question? "Good?" She answered, although her reply came out as more of a question than a comment. She really didn't know how Mrs. Stratus was expecting her to answer that question.

"Just good?" Mrs. Stratus asked. She could tell she was making Amy somewhat comfortable and it was hilarious to her since Amy seemed like a girl who was pretty difficult to make uncomfortable.

Amy smirked.

"Amazing" She answered, the smirk never leaving her lips. If Mrs. Stratus was trying to make her uncomfortable… she sure as hell was succeeding at it not that Amy was going to show it.

Mrs. Stratus nodded. She could tell that Amy was trying to keep her cool.

"One last question" Mrs. Stratus commented. It was time to get on track and do what she came here to do… she had had enough fun making Amy uneasy.

"And what's that?" Amy asked. She couldn't imagine what other question Mrs. Stratus could ask. She had already gotten as personal as personal could even get.

Mrs. Stratus smiled, taking a sip of her water.

"Who's the better wrestler?" She asked.

Amy laughed.

"You know… I have to say that I'm better than both of them… in fact… I could take both of them at the same time with my hands tied behind my back" Maria intervened laughing.

Amy laughed even harder.

"Yea… that's totally true… Maria here could probably beat the whole WWE roster at the same time with her hands tied behind her back" Amy agreed, trying to keep a straight-face which was really difficult.

Mrs. Stratus chuckled. She could tell that Amy was a competitive person and well… she knew her daughter and she was also very competitive so she wondered how that a played a role in their relationship. Then again, she could probably ask Amy and Trish later because… well… since she had finally accepted that Amy was Trish's lover, she was sure she would be seeing a lot more of Amy. In fact… they had to arrange family dinners or something… maybe every month... or even better... every week or maybe even mother-daughter-daughter's lover shopping sprees… it would be so much fun! Mrs. Stratus was starting to think that her daughter falling in love with a woman wasn't such a bad thing after all.

"So… Amy… you know that Trish called me the other day" Mrs. Stratus said.

"Really?" Amy asked. She knew where this was going.

"Yes… she was very upset" Mrs. Stratus said. "You know she loves you Amy" She continued.

Amy nodded. She knew Trish loved her. And she loved Trish too. In fact, she missed her so much it was driving her crazy.

"And I love her too Mrs. Stratus" Amy said honestly.

"Then what are you doing her Amy?" Mrs. Stratus asked.

TBC… Why is Amy there and not with Trish? Does Amy even know? Well… find out in the next chapter… until then review please


	17. Is all really right?

Title: How to woo a chick again

Rating: Hmmm… I have no idea…

Pairing: Lita/Trish… Ashley/Maria

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters; never have; never will… This is all merely fictional and I'm not insinuating anything about the sexualities of anyone involved in this story… tis fiction… with that being said… on with the story… or with the summary…

Summary: Sequel to "how to woo a chick 101"… Trish messes up her relationship with Amy real bad… and wants to fix it… Can Ashley and Maria help her re-woo her chick? Femslash… if you don't like femslash… I wouldn't read this if I were you

--------------------------

Amy sighed, sipping her beer lightly.

"Don't worry… she's fine… Ashley said that she had called her yesterday and told her that she had some business to take care of in the states…" Maria said, playing with the rim of her glass of apple juice. She and Amy were in a bar but she had opted to stay alcohol-free this time.

"I know she's okay… I… I just miss her is all" Amy said. After her conversation with Mrs. Stratus yesterday, Amy had rushed over to her and Trish's house only to find that Trish wasn't there.

Maria suppressed a smile. She was glad that her plan had worked so well… but… she had something else up her sleeve… well at that particular moment she was sleeveless but if she had sleeves then… well then it'd be up her sleeve.

"She'll be back in no time and you guys can rekindle and everything will be right again" Maria assured her.

Amy nodded. She sure hoped so. She finished her beer and took some money out of her pocket to pay. As she put the money down on the counter, the bartender shook his head and pointed toward a blonde woman sitting in the corner alone.

"It's on her…" He said.

Maria couldn't suppress her grin any longer.

"Oh My God… she looks just like Trish!" Maria said trying to make it sound as innocent as possible but her smile gave her away.

Amy gave her a light shove.

"You set me up!" She said, smiling but not taking her eyes off of Trish who was walking towards them.

Maria nodded. So… yea… she did kind of set her up of course with the help of Ashley who had called Trish with an errand to run for her when Amy was going over to her and Trish's house the day before.

"I'm gonna leave you two alone…" Maria said as Trish approached them. She picked her apple juice up and opted to sit in a small booth in the back of the bar.

"So… what's a pretty girl like you doing in a bar alone?" Amy joked with her lover as she took a seat next to her.

"Well… you see… I'm supposed to be a married lady but… I did something really stupid and messed up my relationship with the most beautiful, kind, breathtaking woman in the whole entire world… and I'm hoping she'll find it in her heart to forgive me…" Trish said.

Amy smiled.

"I'm sure she forgives you" She said.

"You think so?" Trish asked.

"I'm positive she does" Amy said. This was something she and Trish did often when they needed to apologize to each other usually after an argument or something because… well both of them were very proud people and it wasn't particularly easy for either of them to just come and say 'I'm sorry'.

Trish smiled.

"So, what's your story… why are you alone?" Trish asked, keeping their little game thing going.

"Well you see… I'm supposed to be a married lady as well… but I'm kind of hothead sometimes and well my girlfriend kind of messed up but instead of being the caring, understanding person I should be... I flew off the handle for no reason instead of hearing her out…" Amy said.

"I'm sure you had reason to be mad…" Trish said. She understood why Amy had gotten mad… she would have gotten mad if she were Amy.

Amy shook her head.

"No… I was inconsiderate… and I just hope my girlfriend forgives me…" She said.

"I'm positive she does… I mean… if I had a girlfriend as hott as you… I'd totally forgive her…" Trish said grinning.

Amy laughed.

"I've missed you Trish" She said.

"I've missed you too Amy…" Trish replied.

"So… your mother is an interesting lady…" Amy said smirking.

"Oh God… you met my mother?" Trish asked. She couldn't begin to imagine the stuff her mother could have told Amy or even worse… asked her!

"Yea… I did… she's nice" Amy said smiling.

"Really?" Trish asked; now she was intrigued. There was something about Amy's smile that said there was more to that story.

"She said you missed me a lot" Amy said smirking.

"Well she's right… I did" Trish admitted.

Amy smiled.

"Hmmm… Wanna show me how much you missed me?" Amy asked grinning.

Trish smiled, knowing exactly what Amy was getting at.

"Maybe…" Trish said, sipping the beer she had just ordered.

--------------------------

Maria smiled watching Amy and Trish from a far. She analyzed their body language. They seemed so sweet and loving towards each other… it was all making Maria really miss her girlfriend. Of course, she knew Ashley would be back late tomorrow night... she just really missed her.

She sighed, sipping her apple juice through a bendy straw.

"I hope that's apple juice" A voice emerged from behind her. Maria smiled. She knew that voice… she knew it well.

"What are you doing here?" Maria asked, turning to face, none other than Ashley, her girlfriend.

"Well… I had one of two choices… choice number one… go back to my hotel and actually have a good nights rest for once… or choice number two… sacrifice my sleep and get on the first plane out here to see my hot and sexy girlfriend…" Ashley said. "The better choice was obvious" She added smiling as she sat next to her girlfriend. She and Trish had been texting each other since her plane had landed so she knew exactly what was going on and where her girlfriend was.

"Well… I like your choice" Maria said, smiling.

Ashley leaned over and kissed Maria on the lips.

"I like my choice too" Ashley said smiling. She looked over at Trish and Amy laughing together and Trish winked at her, seeing that she had gotten there safely. Ashley smiled. It looked like all was righted in the world of Amy and Trish… so… all that was left was… well a wedding… but she was sure that would come soon.

THE END….

So… all is right in the world of Amy and Trish but is all right in the world of Maria and Ashley? I dunno… we'll see in the sequel of the sequel…. in which... there WILL be a wedding lol


End file.
